The Only Job You'll have is on a Pole
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Santana run into each other in a strip club.


**_"The Only Job you'll ever have is working on a pole." _**

What if Santana started a career of a stripper a few years later after Rachel's comment.

Enjoy!

It was a late Saturday night and Rachel was bored. She could either wait alone another night or go out and have some fun… So she decided to go to her new friend Ashley's, Strip Club.

It was a girls only on Saturday… But Rachel had nothing better to do, Usually when Ashley asked her to come she'd make up a excuse. Rachel finally drove up to _The Candy Shop, _and walked in, trying not to bring attention to herself. She was known in New York pretty well from her few Broadway performances.

The place was crowded and full of sex crazed lesbians. Rachel wasn't sure about this but before she could leave she felt hand on her shoulder. It was Ashley.

"What do my eyes see? Is this the _straight _Broadway star Rachel Berry?" Ashley teased.

"Shut Up. I was bored and Kurt was with someone tonight." Rachel scuffed. "Plus, It had pretty lights on the sign." Rachel defended herself.

"Whatever. Look, our new star is on tonight. I want you to see her. She's too hot." Ashley said smiling.

"For the last time I'm not gay. I have no interest in girls." Rachel said getting annoyed. Ever since she made one damn comment about this girl in high school, Ashley had been determined to make the little girl come out."

"Just watch." Ashley said smirking.

"Ladies and Ladies! I would like to present our newest, sexiest, dancer….SNIXX!" The announcer exclaimed. Rachel's mind went completely to the topic of sex as the music started playing, and there she was Santana Lopez in red and black lingerie outfit, strutting down the stage like she owned the place. As soon as the music started she was dancing. It was _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Tata Young._

All Rachel could see is her tall, tan, slim, body… her tight clothes slowly coming off with each lyric, Her hips swaying, her body going upside down on that long silver pole.

She noticed Santana walking off stage and strutting around her watchers and she started to approach her. "_Sexy, Naughty Bitchy Me." _Santana whispered in Rachel's ear seductively ending the song.

"Told ya you'd like her." Ashley said popping out of nowhere. Rachel jumped out of her seat and screamed.

"Ashley, How the hell did you find her?" Rachel asked still shocked of what just happened.

"She was actually working at a strip club in L.A., but you see… I said she'd get 45 bucks an hour plus what she makes from tips… so basically by the end of the week she'd have… a lot of money." Ashley said not wanting to do math. "So I flew her here!" Ashley said giving her a hug.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rachel said walking away from the hug. She walked in the women's restroom and splashed her face with water.

"I do that to people." A voice said. Rachel turned slowly on her heels to see 'Snixx'

"Santana?" Rachel asked confused.

"Snixx." She said pursing her lips putting on her new lip stick.

"Do you seriously not remember me?" Rachel asked confused. She knew she looked a little different but not plastic surgery different. She just wore a little more reveling clothing, and more make up… and she got taller.

"Am I supposed to?" Santana asked confused. She had to admit she looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Rachel… Rachel Berry." Rachel explained.

"Berry!" Santana said sounding a little happy. "I guess you we're right… huh?" Santana said scratching her neck.

"Right about what?" Rachel asked really confused.

"That the only job I'll have is working on a pole." Santana said fixing her boobs.

"You remember that?" Rachel asked feeling bad. "I was just mad…" Rachel said.

"You we're right though, But… I kinda like it. Plus I'm good at something now." Santana said half smiling.

"Santana…" Rachel started to say.

"Save it. I have another performance." Santana said starting to walk out.

"Wait… Call me… If you need anything." Rachel said smiling handing her a piece of paper with her number on it with a gold star by it.

Santana smirked and put it in her bra. "Thanks Berry." Santana said kissing her cheek.

**Chapter 1 Over.**


End file.
